The Blue Window
by Kira Loves
Summary: A sequel to The Blue Notebook, The Blue Window shows us the life of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha a short while into the future, including the antics of their makeshift family. Naruto wakes one morning to find a big surprise.


**A/N: Hello and welcome dear audience to a one-shot follow up of "The Blue Notebook". I've been debating taking this story forward with a sequel but I figured I'd just give you all a glance into the future instead. Like a bonus episode. :) I've also been debating prequels, like a prequel story about Itachi/Kyubbi, Kakashi/Iruka, maybe even Lyn and myself but meh- I'm on the fence about it.**

**Kira:Hey everybody!**

**Lyn: Hi- wait. Wait. W A I T.**

**Kira: O.o What?**

**Lyn: ...what am I doing here? Is this a chapter for that horribly sad and depressing tale you're writing?**

**Kira: No! D: And it is not depressing! It is sappy in the end!**

**Lyn: And fucking sad as hell to boot.**

**Kira: ...I like boots.**

**Lyn: ...boots like you?**

**Kira: At last! :D**

**Lyn: You are one sick pervert.**

**Kira: D:**

**Lyn: Don't act all innocent!**

**Kira: B-b-but-**

**Lyn: No buts!**

**Kira: ...heh hehe, you said butts.**

**Lyn: -_-**

**Kira: :D**

**Lyn: Just tell me what I'm doing here already!**

**Kira: Oh, because you have to.**

**Lyn: What?**

**Kira: I said it was because you have to be here.**

**Lyn: I do not want to be on this accursed site! It reminds me of my shame!**

**Kira: The boot kind?**

**Lyn: No!**

**Kira: Oh...the butt kind.**

**Lyn: NO! The kind where I remember that I haven't updated anything. -cries-**

**Kira: ...do you know what you need Lyn-Lyn?**

**Lyn: ...-sniffle- What?**

**Kira: -whispers-**

**Lyn: ...ICE CREAM SNICKERS BAR!**

**Kira: -nods-**

**Lyn: Give it.**

**Kira: Say the magic words.**

**Lyn: Hocus pocus.**

**Kira: No, that's not the magic words.**

**Lyn: ...bippity boppity boo?**

**Kira: AH!**

**Lyn: What! Where! Why!**

**Kira: ...I screamed...**

**Lyn: Why?**

**Kira: ...because you said 'boo'.**

**Lyn: ...-facepalm- Just give them the fucking one shot story already.**

**Kira: That's the magic word!**

**Lyn: What? Story?**

**Kira: No! Fucking! :D**

Naruto eyes blinked open slowly. As he began to stir into conciousness, he felt as if something was off. The last bit of his waking settled in and still Naruto could not place exactly what had set him into an odd mood.

"Sasuke, did I forget to-"

Naruto stopped himself short. His eyes widened and his arm began a wild search of his torso. It wasn't that Naruto felt something on him. It was what Naruto didn't feel on him that sent him into a sudden frenzy.

Sasuke's arm was not around Naruto. Everyday for the past year and half, Naruto had woken up with Sasuke's arm strewn over him, curling at the elbow to embrace him. Naruto felt a panic overtake him. It was like waking up to find that your favorite teddy bear had disappeared. It was like waking up to a ramen-less abode. No, it was far worse. Naruto had woken up to find his lover had gone missing for where Sasuke's arm should be there was no body either.

Naruto flipped himself over and pressed himself against the sheets but they were cold on Sasuke's side. It didn't really say much though. Sasuke was like a walking freezer from touch to personality.

"LYN!" Naruto shouted, "KIRA!"

Lyn appeared in no more than a second and stood in the doorway with a death glare in her eyes and kunai in her hand.

"You-" Lyn growled, "Had better have a damn good explanation for waking me up before noon!"

Naruto held a collection of mock tears in his eyes. He proceeded to give Lyn a look no sad puppy could ever hope to be compared with and Lyn dropped her anger at the door.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked reluctantly.

"Sasuke's," Naruto sniffled, "Missing!"

Before Lyn could react Itachi lazily shuffled into the room with Kira on his back.

"Sasuke's missing?" Itachi yawned.

Kira had her arms draped over Itachi's shoulders and her legs wound tight around his chest. Itachi hardly seemed to notice and Kira never looked more comfortable. Lyn's eye twitched.

"What are you doing," she asked, "with that?"

Kira stared back blankly and Itachi rubbed at his eye.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

Lyn walked up and pulled at Kira. Kira refused to let go of Itachi and began to accidently choke him as she clung to him which woke Itachi up pretty damn fast.

"We do not piggy back ride-" Lyn struggled as she tried to pry off Kira, "-on former members of opposing assassin divisions!"

"We don't?" Kira asked as she released Itachi.

Kira and Lyn tumbled backwards as Itachi gasped for air.

"No!" Lyn scolded, "He's worse than Dad."

Kakashi wandered in the room.

"Did someone say Dad?"

Lyn glared at her birth father and a tension rose in the air. Naruto watched the usual scenes play out, helpless before the events.

"Kakashi," Lyn acknowledged icily.

Kira scrambled off the floor and ran to hug Kakashi. She threw her arms around his torso. Her smiling face buried into his stomach for a brief moment. Lyn watched from a distance, displeased with Kira's overly apparent forgive-and-forget philosophy.

"Papa!" Kira said excitedly, turning her smiling face up to Kakashi.

Kakashi, still not quite used to being a father, patted Kira's head as opposed to returning her embrace. She pouted having been more expectant. Lyn made no move to conceal her smirk. Still, Naruto waited out his family's antics as he wondered where Sasuke had gone to.

"Well," Kakashi said to Kira, "You can't blame me, Kira. I'm never sure if you and sister want to hurt me or love me. Either way, I'm a little intimidated."

"What you can't tell the difference between us now!" Lyn accused.

"I can tell the difference," Itachi said, pleased with himself.

Lyn smacked the back of Itachi's head to which he gave no response of pain.

"Nobody asked you!" Lyn said, "And what were you doing with my sister?"

Lyn grabbed Kira forcefully and held her tight. Lyn was never a fan of sharing whether it be friends or family, God forbid a lover. She was selfish with her affections but everyone knew that it just meant that she cared.

"Uh," Kakashi asked, casually staring down Itachi, "Should I be concerned?"

"Ew, Papa Kakashi!" Kira exclaimed, "It's not like that. Itachi's just onii-san cuddle buddy. Besdies, Lyn was there. He slept in our room!"

Kira had a big smile on her face. Lyn's suddenly dropped into shock and Itachi seemed to snake his way in between the two. His head popped out between them, almost like a cartoon. Lyn dropped Kira.

"MOM!" Lyn shouted.

Iruka shuffled past the doorway and Lyn looked at him expectantly. He gave a glazed expression in her general direction and shook his head.

"Can't I at least take my Tylenol _before_ you all start screaming at each other?"

"But Mama Iruka!" Lyn protested.

"Mom's tired," Iruka said as he continued to shuffle on by, "And don't call me mom...I'm a man, y'know...I think...I- I'm tired."

Iruka disappeared down the stairs and Lyn turned back with a sense of defeat. Kira, in blissful ignorance, began to play with Itachi's hair, holding up locks to her upper lip as if they were faux mustaches. Kakashi still stared down Itachi and Itachi seemed to fall back asleep whilst standing. Naruto saw his chance to redirect everyone's attention.

"You guys!" Naruto shouted.

Everybody turned to look at the frantic blonde. It was nothing personal but sometimes, in their chaos, they'd forget about poor little Naruto. He was the baby of the family, that much was true but once an argument was started, it was a little difficult to focus on him. Besides, Sasuke usually took up redirecting attention to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi asked, breaking from his analysis of Itachi "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto grunted as he smacked a hand against the spot where Sasuke should have been.

"I-" Naruto smacked the spot with each word, "Don't. Know."

Everyone in the room fell silent. Sure, Sasuke and Naruto went and did their own things from time to time but Sasuke was always there in the morning. It was like clockwork. They'd wake up together, have sex, shower, and come down to breakfast. Unless of course one member or another of the family was hellbent on some silly and stupid morning shenanigan which wasn't too uncommon.

"Wait," Lyn said, "So you're telling me that Sasuke is missing?"

"Yes..."

"That's" Lyn's eyes lit up, "Perfect!"

Naruto, as well everyone else, was dumstruck.

"How is that perfect!" Naruto argued.

Lyn approached a wall of Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom. Kira's eyes began to sparkle as she realized what Lyn was doing. Lyn knocked on the wall three times, forming an imaginary triangle.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

The wall suddenly shifted and rose upwards. Behind it was a computer terminal. Kira jumped up and into her chair as Lyn took her own. Naruto was in both wonder and shock. He would never get used to Lyn and Kira. The day where they ceased to amaze him simply did not exist.

The two began to type away like mad women. Kakashi saw his chance and took Itachi by the ponytail. With his hostage in tow, Kakashi slunk downstairs with the intent of interrogating said hostage over a plate of bacon and eggs. Itachi, amused by the prospect, went along with Kakashi willingly.

"So," Lyn asked as she stayed staring at her screen, "Is Sasuke still wearing that special earring we gave him?"

"Of course," Naruto answered, "It's not like he had a choice. You guys kept repiercing it while he was asleep!"

"Not true," Lyn agrued.

"Yeah," Kira corrected, "We repierced in once while you guys were having sex."

"Oh well, I guess I'm- WHAT!" Naruto's jaw dropped, "B-but how did you even?"

Lyn and Kira, in unpracticed synchronization pointed to themselves at the exact same moment.

"Assassins," they said together.

Naruto dropped his head for a moment. How had he gotten into this mess again? Kira and Lyn had been hired by Kakashi to get Naruto and Sasuke together. Naruto's older brother, Kyubbi, and Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, were both assassins at one point but Kyubbi died and Itachi took a secret retirement. Naruto's best friend, Sai, was also a secret assassin. Sai had been in love in Naruto who thought he was in love with Sakura (who ended up in mutual love with Ino) but Naruto was really in love with Sasuke who was in love with him but was unable to show it while Naruto was unable to cope which is why Kira and Lyn were hired but also in part because Kakashi learned that they were his illegitimate daughters and he thought he could get closer to Iruka by using his newfound daughters to get together their formerly adopted children and it all took place in something called the gay-niverse!

Naruto's brain suddenly hurt really, _really_ badly.

"It looks like he hasn't left Konoha," Kira said.

"But we can't seem to pinpoint his exact location," Lyn summed up, "Something to do with the signal."

Naruto glanced at the pillow next to him, wishing Sauske was home where he belonged. Naruto knew Sasuke would never leave him but it was unlike Sasuke to disappear without a word. It made Naruto worry. As fun and crazy as day to day life had become, there was always real danger lurking around the corner. Naruto's whole, crazy little family was a big target. Naruto was sure that Sai was doing all he could to protect them but how long could Sai last?

Naruto wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost Sasuke...or anybody for that matter.

Suddenly, Naruto noticed something underneath the pillow.

"It looks like," Lyn said, "He's fairly close by..."

"Really close by," Kira added.

"Judging by the global satellite and the transmission coming from the tracking device he should be-" Lyn pieced.

"Next door," Naruto answered.

Lyn and Kira paused in their typing. Lyn turned around in her chair.

"I highly doubt-"

Kira had turned at the same time and noticed something in Naruto's hand.

"What's that, Naruto?" Kira asked.

Naruto had a piece of paper in his hands.

"It's a note," Naruto said.

Lyn tapped her nails against the keyboard in irritation. Kira glanced back at forth between Lyn and Naruto. Naruto stared at the note wordlessly.

"So what you're saying," Lyn noted, "Is that there was no point in revealing this terminal to you because Sasuke...left a note?"

Naruto said nothing but studied the paper with intent. Kira got up from her chair as Lyn closed down the terminal in irritation. Kira took a seat by Naruto and peered over his shoulder.

"Naruto," she read aloud, "I went next door early this morning. Working on something. Don't come over until later. It's a ..._surprise_."

Naruto glanced over at Kira to find her staring at Naruto. Naruto shifted to Lyn but she was giving him the same look.

"What are you guys-?"

Lyn and Kira took off out the door. Naruto realized their intention and made a break for it.

"Itachi!" Naruto called out, "Don't let them go!"

Lyn and Kira were notorious for their curiosity. It was only natural that they'd want to see Sasuke's surprise first. They were terrible with boundaries; Lyn because she was so assertive and Kira because- well, she was too damn snuggly for her own good. Not that Naruto was very good with boundaries himself. He supposed they had it in common.

Naruto gave all he had in his running. He questioned how it was possible for his girls to outrun him considering they were shorter. He briefly wondered if he was out of shape but brushed it off as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Once there, he saw a sight he thought he'd never behold.

Itachi flipped over Kira and Lyn darted out from the shadows in the ceiling which Itachi quickly adressed. Kira and Lyn were teamed up against Itachi in hand to hand combat. Their moves were almost inhumanly fast. Naruto could hear the sound of their movements cutting into the wind and the thuds as they deflected one another.

"...assassin fight..." Naruto said in wonder.

Iruka, still drowsy from his lack of sleep, wandered into the room. Naruto held his breath.

"Iruka! Look out!" he shouted.

The three ex-assassins miraclously fought _around_ Iruka. Iruka registered this on some level, and paused in the middle of the room.

"Don't break anything, kids..." Iruka pleaded before making an exit.

"Make a run for the door, Naruto," Itachi mentioned as he restrained Lyn in one arm.

Naruto snapped back to reality and ran towards the front door. The Uchiha house seemed so big to Naruto and he'd never get over it. Somehow though, it seemed a little smaller with everybody living there but in a good way.

Lyn smirked from under Itachi's arm and sudden threw her weight forward. Itachi went over and Lyn was released. Itachi quickly got back up but before he could capture Lyn, Kira pounced on him. Itachi grabbed Lyn's ankle as he went down and the three them laid on the floor. Naruto was already home free.

Naruto huffed and puffed as he made his way next door. He started swearing to himself that he'd lay off the ramen even though he didn't mean it. He was so close to being there, just a turn around the bend and-

"Naruto!" Kakashi called.

Naruto froze and turned around slowly.

"Since you're out, you can check the mail!" Kakashi cheerily demanded before going back in side.

Naruto slumped towards the mailbox, mumbling about lazy ass grown men as he checked the mail. He shuffled the envelopes with apathy.

"Bill, bill, bill, spam," Naruto listed, "Oh!"

In the mix was a letter for Naruto. Naruto shoved the rest of the mail back into the mailbox and open his envelope. He began to read it:

_Naruto,_

_Sure hope you're taking care of your penis._

"Sai!" Naruto said merrily before continuing.

_I have to be honest with you. I've dropped in from time to time without telling you but only because I couldn't stay long enough to say hello. I've got to keep moving. I've got to keep watching._

_But I have been watching and I see that you've got a little family now. Kira and Lyn seem to be doing well. Itachi's gotten soft with age. Your...parents, I suppose you would call them, seem rather inefficient but endearing. Sasuke seems to really care for you. I know the two of you are very happy and I am happy for you._

_I've been thinking lately. I think I want bonds too. I've always had a bond with you Naruto but I want more. I want to be a part of this family of yours._

_I'm recruiting my fellow assasin for a rebellion. I'm tired of watching you all from a distance and I think its time for the era of assassin to come to an end. At this point, we've just become murders for fat cats who want their affairs and competition buried. There's no nobility left in this business._

_It will be difficult. It will dangerous...I think I'll be done by Christma.s_

_- Sai_

Naruto held the letter in his hand, excited and in shock of the news.

_Home by Christmas...?_

Suddenly, Lyn and Kira came barreling out of the house and past Naruto. Their hair was dishelved and their clothes were torn revealing bits and pieces of skin.

_What were they doing?_

Naruto quickly ignored his questions and shoved the letter in his pocket. He sprinted with all his might. Why did the houses in this neighborhood have to be so far apart?

_Oh yeah,_ Naruto thought, _fucking Uchiha money..._

Narutp skidded around the turn but Kira and Lyn were already standing in front of the house. Naruto tripped, unable to control his speed and proceeded to faceplant into the ground in between Kira and Lyn.

"So what is it?"Naruto asked, his face still buried in the ground.

Lyn and Kira both grabbed a shoulder and helped Naruto up. A look of awe was over their faces. Naruto still didn't have the sense to look in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked.

Lyn grabbed him by the face, still not turning away, and forced him to look forward.

Naruto had walked by the shack of a house often on his way to Sasuke's. It was a small, two story house that'd been abandoned and unkept for years but overnight it had transformed.

The yard itself had gone from a collection of weeds and dirt to a beautiful garden of green grass, laced with beds of brightly colored tulips. Naruto took a step foward and took in the smell of the fresh grass. He glanced up at the house.

The old abandoned shack had turned into a little blue house. The house was painted a light, mute blue. The front door and window shudders were a deep navy blue. The roof, window sills, and door frame was a white trim. It was beautiful.

As if on cue, the front door opened and Sasuke came outside. Naruto looked at him in awe and Sasuke smiled at him. Sasuke leaned againt one of the two white beams that had the door nestled between them.

Naruto approached Sasuke slowly. When he got near the front door, he leaned up against the opposite beam, trying to support himself.

"Sasuke..." Naruto asked, "What is allthis?"

Sasuke stood up straight and took Naruto's hand before placing it on the front door. Sasuke's hand lingered on top and he wrapped his free arm around Naruto.

"All this," Sasuke answered, "Is our home."

Naruto felt confused but happy. He wasn't sure how Sasuke had managed to do this or why but it was a huge gesture and it was beautiful.

Sasuke turned Naruto to face him. Sasuke still had his arms around Naruto and Naruto rested his hands on them.

"I know how much you love everyone, Naruto," Sasuke noted, "But we're older now and you and I need a place of our own."

Naruto paused. So that was it. Sasuke wanted Naruto all to himself. How selfish. How ridiculously selfish and presumptious to go and refurbish a house and plant a garden and-

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. He couldn't even pretend to be angry.

"I love it," Naruto admitted before giving Sasuke a kiss, "But why build it next door?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Because," he stated, "I knew there was no getting away from...those two."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced over at Lyn and Kira. Lyn stared down the tulips, studying them for places where she could set up security device. Kira merrily rolled around in the fresh grass, laughing to herself.

Naruto laughed. It was true. There was no getting away from his girls.

"You know you like them!" Naruto playfully scolded.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he turned and pulled at the piercing in his ear, "I love the fucking shit out of them."

Naruto laughed again before turning towards the front door. He reached for the knob but Sasuke quickly slapped his hand away.

"What the hell?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist and started to drag him away from the house.

"It's not ready yet, Naruto," Sasuke said, "Did you honestly believe my money could build us an entire house in a day?"

"...sort of..." Naruto grumbled.

"Money can do a lot of things but it can't preform miracles," he said.

Lyn and Kira followed close behind.

"So then..." Kira pondered.

"How did you manage to do this?" Lyn asked.

Itachi popped out from the corner. Kira and Naruto screamed. Sasuke and Lyn looked nothing more than irritated.

"I believe I can explain," Itachi said.

Itachi pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket, put them on and cleared his throat.

"It all began last week when-"

The group had already started walking away when Itachi opened his eyes.

"Itachi drugged dinner last night so you wouldn't hear any of the renovations," Sasuke summed up quickly.

"I think I would have noticed drugged food," Lyn pointed out.

"It was in the brownies," Sasuke replied.

Lyn's face dropped. She came to an abrupt halt in front of the Uchiha manor.

"...brownies?" Lyn asked, "But...I ate brownies for breakf-"

Lyn's eyes closed and she fell over. Kira ran to help her up but she was out.

"Lyn-chan!" Kira shouted.

Kakashi's head popped out the front door.

"What's going on out here? Where's the mail?" he asked, "What happened to Kira and Lyn's clothes?"

"Papa!" Kira whined, "Sasuke and Itachi drugged Lyn to sleep!"

Kakashi went outside to examine Lyn.

"Am I-uh," Kakashi wondered, "Suppose to do something?"

Kira pouted at her father.

"Hold out your arms Papa," Kira sighed.

Kira picked Lyn up off the ground and handed her off to Kakashi. He was bewildered at the daughter in his arms. He assumed that he should take her to her room and tuck her in or something. That's what dads do in those sentimental movies, right?

Kakashi looked down at Lyn. She was peaceful looking when she slept. Her long lashes feathered her cheeks. Her thick, shining brown hair tickled at his arm.

He then glanced up at Kira. She looked at him with big green eyes. Her red curls swayed as a breeze passed. He kept glancing between his two daughters.

_I sure do make pretty babies..._ he thought as he smiled softly.

Kakashi went inside, forgetting about the mail entirely.

Itachi shuffled past the last of the group. He looked mildy irritated.

"Oh, Itachi!" Kira said, "You wanted to tell us a story."

Itachi shrugged.

"Nobody wanted to listen," he said, "No big deal."

Itachi took the glasses off of his face and slipped them into his pocket. Kira frowned, feeling bad that they'd ignored Itachi, before she tackled hugged him.

"Onii-san cuddle buddy?" Kira said as she sat on his chest, "You owe me new clothes and a story."

Itachi smiled at Kira before getting up and letting her crawl onto his back. The two went into the house as Itachi began to tell her his tale of the blue house.

Sasuke and Naruto remained outside, hand in hand.

"We'll be able to move in by the end of the week," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze.

"We should celebrate," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and took a step towards their old home but Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto?"

Naruto was looking over the house.

"You go ahead," Naruto said, "I just want a minute, that's all."

Sasuke nodded once before going inside.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha manor. This house symbolised a great many things. It was a place of little privacy and lots of noise but it was a place of family and love and it was full of life. Naruto knew he wouldn't be terribly far away but the idea of leaving home felt...strange.

Naruto's eyes finally landed on the window of his and Sasuke's room. Naruto had two favorite colors; orange and blue. He liked to wear orange but he liked everything else to be blue.

When Naruto first moved in, he was determined to make a mark of individuality. He didn't want to be just Sasuke-and-Naruto, he still wanted to be himself. In defiance, he forced himself out onto the roof and painted the trim of one of the windows blue. It was a bit of an eyesore, considering that the house consisted of browns and blacks but Naruto didn't care. It was his mark and that was all that mattered. It was his from the blue paint to the mini garden he had out on the sill.

Naruto made a connection. His window was blue. The new house was blue...

_Sasuke's giving the house to me...it's mine._

Naruto smiled.

_Maybe moving...isn't so bad after all._

A sudden gust of wind caught the back of Naruto's pocket and Sai's letter escaped. Naruto chased after it, leading himself back to the little blue house. Naruto caught it and held it in his hand triumphantly.

He then laid eyes on the house. He glanced between the letter and his new home. Back and forth, back and forth.

Naruto put the letter in his pocket again and walked back to his old home. He went through the front door, up the stairs, and to his room. He walked straight up to his window.

Kakashi was up in Lyn and Kira's room. He'd placed Lyn down on her bed. He took off both of her shoes and hid them under the bed before pulling the covers over her. He leaned forward and pushed aside a stray lock of hair. In her sleep, Lyn nuzzled against Kakashi's palm. Kakashi was surprised but then relaxed, cupping the side of Lyn's face.

Kakashi did a quick look to the left and then one ot the right.

"I love you, my little Lyn," he whispered.

Kira and Itachi were downstairs in front of the television. Kira had curled up in a ball and was snuggled up against Itachi. Itachi had his arm over her. Itachi looked down at her and smiled.

"Y'know, Sasuke used to snuggle up to me like this when he was little," Itachi said.

Kira pouted at this.

"You're not using me to replace him, are you, onii-san cuddle buddy? Now that he's grown up and grumpy?" she asked.

Itachi looked into Kira's big green eyes and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Sasuke was Sasuke," Itachi explained, "But you're imouto-chan."

Kira smiled.

"And?" she prodded.

Itachi looked at her unsure. She poked at his side.

"C'mon, say it," she smiled.

Itachi laughed, amused.

"And cuddle buddy," he gave in.

"Yay!" Kira said before crawling onto Itachi's lap.

Sasuke was in another room. With satisfaction, he hung up the phone he'd been talking on. He'd succesfully made last minute reservations for the whole family at Naruto's favorite ramen place. He looked at the the picture sitting by the phone. It was a large picture, framed in a slick silver frame. Sasuke picked it up.

It was a picture of the whole family. Kakashi and Iruka stood together in the back on the right. Kakashi had an arm over him and Iruka looked embarrassed. Itachi was on the back left and he had the smallest smirk on his face. Kira and Lyn were in the middle row, with one arm over the others shoulders. They had big smiles on their faces. Sasuke and Naruto were smack dab in the front row and in the middle. They were sitting down and holding hands. Naruto had his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto had a huge, goofy grin on his face. Sasuke wasn't even looking at the camera. In the picture he was looking at his blonde lovingly.

They were a strange fit and finding one another had been hard. Not to mention Sasuke usually found their behaviors annoying and intrusive...but it was his family now. He smiled at the picture as a whole.

_Maybe...maybe we can wait two weeks instead..._

Naruto was still at his window. He looked behind him and deciding that the coast was clear, he reached outside to the window and into his mini garden. He dug for a moment and pulled out a little wooden box. He opened it to reveal a stash of letters. He smiled as he added his new one.

He paused for a moment, closed the box, and held to his chest. He stared out his window.

"Sai," he said to himself, "If you can hear me then stop being an ass and come talk to me."

Naruto waited for a response but none came.

"I want you and Sasuke to get along," Naruto said solemnly, "I love Sasuke, with all my heart. I love everyone with all my heart and even though you're not here right now, I love you too."

Still, there was nothing but quiet as Naruto spoke to himself.

"But Sasuke and I have a love that's different from everybody and I want you to accept that because when you do, then you can join our family too...and I'd like that a lot."

Naruto sighed.

"They'd love you, y'know that?" he said with a smile.

Naruto reburied his wooden box and left the room. As he made his way through the hall, he heard a creak. He paused, unsure of himself. He heard another creak and ran back to his room.

On the window sill, the box sat opened.

Naruto picked it up and looked inside. There was a note in familiar writing that simply said:

_I'll see you soon._

**Kira: Fluff all around!**

**Lyn: -coughs-**

**Kira: What's wrong?**

**Lyn: To much -cough- fluff!**

**Kira: Oh my. O.o**

**Lyn: Still, that was pretty cute.**

**Kira: :3 Thank you!**

**Lyn: So when's the next chapter?**

**Kira: ...what?**

**Lyn: The next chapter? Surely this isn't it.**

**Kira: But- it says in the author's note-**

**Lyn: BULL HOCKEY TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I have questions unanswered! I have mysteries unsolved! And where the fuck is the lemon!**

**Kira: Not every story needs to have a lemon...pervert.**

**Lyn: What did you call me?**

**Kira: Nothiiing! Whoever says goodbye to the readers gets a cookie!**

**Lyn: ...what kind?**

**Kira: Girl Scout Thin Min-**

**Lyn: Ja ne, bitches!**

**A/N: Well there you go guys! I just couldn't help myself. Y'know there really is a part of my that would like to play around more with this funky family dynamic but I'm not too sure if Fanfiction wants a sequel. Like I said earlier, I'm also debating doing prequels. I don't know, let me know what you guys think in your reviews. :)**


End file.
